<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dos mitades que forman un todo by Alec22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962035">Dos mitades que forman un todo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec22/pseuds/Alec22'>Alec22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec22/pseuds/Alec22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de la liberación de Lucifer , la relación entre Sam y Dean esta muy tensa. Lucifer aprovecha esta situación para acercarse a su recipiente, para consolarlo y darle todo el cariño y consuelo que Dean no le está brindando en estos momentos, e intentar convencerlo de que le diga que si.  ¿Sam se va a poder resistir al diablo? ¿Dean podría salvar a su hermano a tiempo de las manipulaciones de Lucifer?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dos mitades que forman un todo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buenas!! Les traigo otra historia!<br/>Siempre quise que algo así pasara durante la temporada cinco.<br/>Espero que lo disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DOS MITADES QUE HACEN UN TODO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otra cacería, otro motel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apenas entraron en la habitación, Sam no llegó a pedir primero la ducha que Dean solo dijo “Voy al bar, no me esperes despierto” y se fue dando un portazo, sin siquiera mirar a Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam se sentó en la cama observando la puerta que Dean acaba de atravesar. Escucho como se encendía el impala, sin él dentro, le rompía el corazón A Sam le dolía tanto que las cosas estaban tan rotas entre ellos ahora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y todo esto fue por su culpa, ¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en Ruby? Ahora Lucifer estaba libre, buscándolo y millones iban a morir si no lo detenían. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo peor era que hermano estaba lleno de ira contra él. Sam no lo podía culpar, se lo merecía. Pero le gustaría un descanso, le encantaría que pudieran hablar y tratar de resolver las cosas lentamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero estaba seguro que eso no iba a pasar, ni pronto, ni nunca. Todo estaba arruinado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como no tenía hambre decidió acostarse y dormir, ya era tarde y Dean seguramente se iba a conectar con alguien y no iba a volver hasta la mañana siguiente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y pensó en como solo quería dormir estos días. Prácticamente no habló con su hermano, sólo respondía ‘si’ o ‘no’ con voz monótona, sin expresar ninguna emoción. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tampoco comía, no tenía apetito, tampoco le veía el sentido. En los espejos de los diferentes moteles podía ver como su apariencia iba cambiando pero no le importaba, y a Dean tampoco ya que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En su vida pensó que algún día estarían en esta situación. Siempre fueron ellos dos, los dos contra el mundo. Tal vez su relación comenzó a derrumbarse cuando Sam dejó a su familia para ir a Stanford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con lágrimas en los ojos Sam se durmió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Sam se abrieron lentamente y no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, su espalda estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, era un hermoso y extenso bosque. Se escuchaba el cantar de las aves y una extensa arboleda con distintas especies de árboles y plantas. La luz del sol pasaba por las copas de los árboles y acariciaban su rostro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y este lugar hizo que sintiera algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam cerró los ojos, estiró los brazos y dejó que su cuerpo absorbiera la luz solar y la esencia del lugar.  Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una conocida voz sonó detrás suyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me alegra que te guste este lugar, Sam”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam se dio vuelta rápidamente y allí estaba Lucifer con el mismo recipiente de la última vez que lo vio. Nick, el pobre hombre poseído, estaba con las mismas ropas que la última vez. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Vos me trajiste acá?” preguntó Sam confundido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sonrió cálidamente “Pensé que te podía calmar”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Cómo?...” Sam se detuvo en sus pensamientos, luego todo se aclaró, “Estoy soñando” afirma Sam, lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Lucifer, así que este último ni siquiera se molesta en confirmarlo. “¿Me trajiste acá para que te diga que sí? Porque eso no va pasar” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ya se lo había advertido la última vez, Sam se suicidaría si era necesario para evitar que eso pase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer se encogió de hombros, casi indiferente, “Yo tengo una opinión diferente con respecto a eso. Estoy convencido de que un día vos y yo seremos uno, pero hoy no, no te traje por eso. Estoy preocupado por vos Sam” Dijo Lucifer mientras se acerca lentamente a Sam, se da cuenta que este quiere retroceder, pero Lucifer lo mantiene quieto en ese lugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam quiere retroceder cuando el arcángel se acerca a él pero se da cuenta que no puede y sabe que Lucifer lo está impidiendo, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo del miedo por estar ante el diablo, no tiene más opción que seguirle con su juego “¿Preocupado por mi? ¿Por qué?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer se detiene cuando está cara a cara con Sam y acaricia la mejilla de su recipiente en su mano y se decepciona cuando Sam aparta su cara “Siento toda tu tristeza Sam, tu angustia y dolor y me parte el corazón que mi otra mitad este tan rota”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No soy nada tuyo, no te pertenezco. Solo me queres usar como tu traje de carne para enfrentarte a Michael y matar a todos los humanos, nada más”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer niega con la cabeza “No tenes ni idea de lo especial que sos Sam, no solo para mi. Y odio profundamente lo que tu hermano te está haciendo sentir en estos momentos” Lucifer toca el pecho de Sam, “Hay tanto odio dentro tuyo y solo está dirigido hacia vos mismo. Tanta culpa sin sentido”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Sin sentido? Confíe en un demonio, lo elegí en lugar de a mi propio hermano, rompí el último sello cuando mate a Lilith y ahora estás libre, liderando un apocalipsis. Millones de personas van a morir porque yo te libere, ¿Y decis que no tiene sentido? Dean tiene todo el derecho a odiarme”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam...confiaste en Ruby porque tu dolor por perder a tu hermano te cegó y ella se aprovecho de tu estado de vulnerabilidad, y nunca pensaste o sospechaste que Lilith era el último sello. Dean no tiene ningún derecho a culparte, o... ¿Acaso vos lo culpaste cuando te enteraste que él rompió el primero?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam tenia lagrimas en los ojos “El no lo sabia, solo queria parar la tortura. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y por eso no lo culpaste, y vos tampoco lo sabías. Estabas matando un demonio Sam, sos un cazador, es tu trabajo. ¿Cómo es que él te odia por eso?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nunca lo iba a entender, Sam merecía este castigo, merecía pagar por lo que hizo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El ángel suspiró derrotado “Creo que hoy hablamos lo suficiente. Por favor pensa en lo que te dije”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Sam dijera algo más, Lucifer chasqueo los dedos y Sam despertó sobresaltado en la habitación de motel. Fue un sueño tan extraño, era raro sentir que alguien se preocupaba tanto por él, ¿Tan fuerte era la conexión de un arcángel con su recipiente que Lucifer podía sentir el dolor de Sam? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eran las cinco de la mañana, así que se levantó y salió a correr, de paso iba a comprar el desayuno para cuando Dean vuelva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La siguiente vez que Lucifer se metió en los sueños de Sam fue una semana después. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los hermanos fueron a esa ciudad muy seguros de que había un nido de vampiros, pero ya habían pasado dos días y no estaban ni cerca de encontrarlo, así que la tensión entre ellos crecía cada hora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam básicamente, investigaba y dormía. Solo obedecía las órdenes de Dean, no se preocupaba en comer o hacer ejercicio, ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Tomaba mucha agua y cada tanto alguna barra de cereal o cuando Dean le ordenaba que comiera la comida que él había comprado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de dos horas de discusión donde Dean le decía a Sam que era un inútil y echaba la culpa del apocalipsis, de nuevo, se fue dando un portazo y Sam estaba seguro de que se fue a un bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sabía que era inútil investigar,  ya que había revisado todo varias veces. Así que decidió irse a dormir y se puso sus pantalones de chándal grises y una remera negra que ahora le colgaban en su flaco cuerpo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero no importaba, Sam ya no importaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estaba sollozando y tratando de amortiguar los gemidos con la almohada cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello, era una sensación que no sentía hace mucho tiempo y por un breve momento tuvo la esperanza de que fuera Dean. Pero cuando se dio vuelta, vio que era Lucifer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estas en mis sueños de nuevo ¿No?” Sam no sabía cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero no importaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, sos importante Sam, no tenes ni idea cuanto” Lucifer siguió acariciando el pelo de Sam, se alegró cuando el humano no lo alejó ni se apartó del contacto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam no sabía porque no se había alejado del contacto del arcángel, en realidad sí, era hermoso poder sentir un poco de cariño por parte de alguien. Que alguien le ofrezca consuelo. Se había perdido de eso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No importaba que no lo mereciera, su corazón se inflaba ante la preocupación y consuelo que le mostraba Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ese pensamiento solo provocó que sus sollozos aumentaran y sintió como Lucifer se acercaba más y se acostaba al lado de él y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Sam terminó apoyando su cabeza en el torso del ángel caído mientras este le susurraba palabras de consuelo y seguía acariciando su cabello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam se despertó al otro día sintiéndose un poco mejor y con hambre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La próxima cacería deja a Sam en el hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estaban cazando un hombre lobo que había atacado a varios campistas , pero cometieron el error de separarse, y también que al final eran dos hombres lobos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam fue rodeado por dos hombres lobos, sus reflejos estaban fallando últimamente por la mala alimentación y falta de ejercicio, pero logró dispararle al primero que lo atacó y lo mató, pero el otro lo atacó enseguida. Sam luchó contra él y en medio de la lucha aulló de dolor cuando el monstruo le rasguño el pecho gravemente. Sam podía sentir la pérdida de sangre y que se estaba quedando sin energías. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En tan solo un segundo muchos pensamientos se apoderaron rápidamente de la mente de Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eso fue todo, iba a morir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se lo merecía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merecía ir al infierno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿Para qué pelear?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¿Para qué resistirse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ya sabía que a Dean no le importaba, fue su hermano quien sugirió separarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam no era importante, ya no importaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tal vez Dean vendría y cumpliría su promesa que hizo en ese correo de voz. Pondría una bala en la cabeza de Sam y terminaría con su dolor de una vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam siguió luchando, pero cada vez todo se volvía más oscuro y confuso, escucho un disparo y el cuerpo encima suyo cayó a un lado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo último que escuchó antes de que la oscuridad lo absorbiera fue alguien gritando ‘Sammy’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean estaba sentado en la silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su hermano inconsciente. Fue un idiota, no estaba pensando obviamente. Su padre lo habría matado si se enteraba que él y Sam se habían separado durante la cacería y que fueron con mucha tensión e ira acumulada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero en su ira había actuado como un idiota y su hermanito había terminado en un hospital. Todo por su culpa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se enfocó en ver a su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan flaco en su vida. Era solo piel y huesos, su cabello ya no brillaba como antes. El señor que sonreía cada mañana y hacía ejercicio a diario estaba completamente pálido y demacrado en este momento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se lo veía tan... apagado, como muriendo. Solo ese pensamiento hizo que todo el cuerpo de Dean se estremeciera. Su mente iba directamente a Cold Oak y como Sam había muerto en sus brazos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Él había causado esto. Estaba matando a su hermano lentamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam no merecía nada de esto, pero Dean no quería ver su propia culpa por causar el apocalipsis y descargo toda la culpa en Sam, en su hermanito, quien prometió cuidar y proteger desde que tenía cuatro años.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fue tan sencillo culpar, y Sam lo aceptó con tanta facilidad que Dean...solo se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento. No pudo lidiar con la culpa y se la echo toda a Sam. Cuando era igual de culpable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero ahora lo iba a solucionar, iba a encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Y juntos van a encontrar la forma de derrotar a Lucifer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No por nada eran los malditos hermanos Winchester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam frunció el ceño, estaba durmiendo plácidamente y le costaba tratar de abrir los ojos para ver quien lo llamaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abrí los ojos Sam, lentamente. Te prometo que estas a salvo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le hizo caso a la voz, cuando los abrió se acomodó lentamente en la cama, sentía mucho dolor en el cuerpo y cuando vio su torso desnudo sabía porque, había muchos moretones y marcas de garras por todo su pecho y brazos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miro alrededor y estaba en una habitación de hotel, bastante lujosa por su decoración. Pero no entendía cómo llegó allí, hasta que vio a Lucifer sentado en uno de los sillones mirándolo detenidamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam recordó que su pecho estaba desnudo y se tapó con la sábana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tranquilo, no tienes nada que ocultar conmigo” Lucifer se rio suavemente y se sentó en la cama al lado de Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hace falta que te pregunte si estoy soñando...pero quiero saber donde estoy en realidad” Lo último que recordaba eran los dos hombres lobos que lo atacaron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“En un hospital. Tus heridas fueron graves, pero vas a estar bien”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam vio como Lucifer se aliviaba a sí mismo al decir estas palabras, como si hubiera estado preocupado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pensé que me podrías revivir si moría”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer asintió, “Lo puedo hacer, pero no es una experiencia muy linda para ninguno de los dos” Lucifer pasa sus dedos sobre las cicatrices de Sam “Por favor, cuidate mas en futuras cacerías, estas cada vez más flaco y me esta matando verte así”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No tengo que hacer nada por vos” trato de ser firme mientras lo decía pero fracasó, a Sam le dolió que Lucifer sufriera tanto por él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Sam, se alegró que el humano ya no se aparte de sus toques “Quiero que lo hagas por vos, ojala te vieras como yo lo hago Sam” suspiró lentamente “Es hora de despertar, ya vamos a tener más tiempo para hablar. Necesitas recuperarte de tus heridas” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y Lucifer chasqueo los dedos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasaron algunos días desde que Sam salió del hospital y volvieron a la carretera, pero Dean no lograba poder comunicarse con su hermano pequeño, principalmente porque este se negaba a hablar más de dos palabras seguidas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eso es otra cosa que se haba perdido por ser tan idiota, su hermano prácticamente no hablaba, ni siquiera para decir su punto de vista en las cacerías o durante las entrevistas con los testigos. Solo seguía las órdenes que él daba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil, menos cuando se trata de Sam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En ese momento Dean estaba mirando la televisión mientras su hermano dormía, que fue otra de las cosas que noto diferente de su hermano. Donde antes se despertaba lleno de energía para salir a correr, ahora apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y encontraba cualquier excusa para ir a dormir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su mirada se desvió del televisor hacia su hermano cuando éste emitió un gemido, que luego se transformó en sollozos. Dean inmediatamente se acercó a su cama y se arrodillo al lado de la cama de Sam y acarició el pelo de su hermano tratando de consolarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tranquilo Sammy, es solo una pesadilla, ¿Puedes despertarte para mi?” suplico con la voz más cariñosa y suave que pudo reunir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Du-ele, por favor detén este sufrimiento. Ayudame Lucifer” dijo Sam entre gemidos de dolor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toda la sangre de Dean se heló con esa simple frase, ¿Lucifer estaba visitando a su hermano en sus sueños? Pareciera que Sam le estaba pidiendo ayuda al diablo ¿Tanto lo arruinó Dean que su hermano fue a pedirle ayuda al enemigo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean agarró los hombros de Sam fuertemente, pero no tanto para no lastimarlo “¡Sam! ¡No le creas ni una palabra! Aca estoy yo hermanito, estoy aca a tu lado y se que lo arruine pero necesito que despiertes para poder mejorarlo, por favor” Dean sentía como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero aun Sam no despertaba. Seguía en el suelo junto al diablo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Por favor Sammy, créeme, yo te amo hermanito. Te amo tanto” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Dean siempre le costó demostrar sus sentimientos pero en este momento era lo que su hermano necesitaba de él e iba a hacer lo necesario para que Sam no se entregue a Lucifer. Para que no se rinda, su bebe hermano no se podía rendir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean no era nada sin su pequeño hermano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean largo un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su hermano abría lentamente los ojos y dirigía la mirada hacia él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam estaba en la cama suave y grande de un hotel diferente al de la última vez, pero igual de lujoso. Lucifer estaba acostado a su lado abrazándolo y acurrucado junto a él. Sam tenía apoyada en el torso del ángel mientras este le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam, entiendo mejor que nadie el dolor que sientes. Mi hermano mayor era todo para mi, fue quien me crio y me defendió ante Dios cuando me mandaba alguna macana” dijo con una sonrisa, “Pero un día eso cambió, ya no le importe mas y me llamo fenómeno y monstruo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam escuchaba atentamente o que Lucifer le decía y le dolió el pecho cuando esas palabras familiares sonando en su cabeza pero con la voz de Dean, “Duele, duele tanto Lucifer”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo se, mi hermoso Sam, lo sé, ¿Quieres que todo ese dolor se detenga Sam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si” gimió Sam sollozando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo puedo hacer que pare, yo te puedo amar mucho más que Dean. Estoy seguro que no va tardar en apuñalarte con ese cuchillo mata demonios que tiene siempre debajo de su almohada”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam se estremeció por esa declaración pero sabía que era verdad, ese correo de voz había dejado muy en claro que Dean podía matarlo en cualquier momento“Por favor detén este sufrimiento , ayudame Lucifer” gimió con dolor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sonrió triunfante, “Si Sam, te voy a ayudar, lo prometo. Pero solo necesito que digas una pequeña palabra para mi, ¿Sabes cual es no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam asintió. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sostuvo el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, “Solo deci ‘si’ Sam y puedo hacer que todo ese dolor se vaya, te voy a amar y proteger por toda la eternidad. Vamos a ser uno, mi gracia y tu alma son dos mitades que hacen a todo Sam, ¿No queres eso?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam estaba a punto de decir que sí, que se entregaba por completo a Lucifer pero una voz conocida lo detuvo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“¡Sam! ¡No le creas ni una palabra! Acá estoy yo hermanito, estoy acá a tu lado y se que lo arruine pero necesito que despiertes para poder mejorarlo, por favor” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Sam?  Necesito una respuesta” exigió Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer también había escuchado el llamado de Dean y no le había gustado nada la expresión de esperanza que crecía en el rostro de su humano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ese era Dean, pero…¿No lo odiaba? ¿Quería mejorar las cosas? Sam se desconecto de estos pensamientos ante la exigencia de Lucifer por una respuesta ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio se estaba por rendir ante el diablo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Por favor Sammy, créeme, yo te amo hermanito. Te amo tanto” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, Sam cerró los ojos y lloró pero de alegría, su hermano lo seguía amando aun con todo lo que había hecho. Fue un sentimiento hermoso, sintió la verdad cuando su hermano dijo esas maravillosas palabras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam se paró de la cama rápidamente “No” dijo firme mirando a Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer también se paró y se acercó a Sam “¿Perdón?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dije que no, nunca te voy a decir que si. Mientras tenga a Dean a mi lado, tengo esperanza. Él es mi todo y juntos te vamos a derrotar y vas a volver a la jaula donde nunca debiste salir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de Lucifer se pusieron rojos de ira, pero largó un suspiro y decido calmarse , sabía que ahora había fallado. Pero Sam vendría a él, estaba seguro de eso y esperaba con ansias ese día.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El día que los dos sean uno por fin, después de tantos años. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya veremos Sam, vos vas a ser mío y eso no es una promesa, es un hecho”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con eso se fue y Sam despertó. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apenas abrió los ojos se percató que a su lado estaba su hermano y su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Dean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy” Dean se arrojó hacia su hermano y lo rodeó con sus brazos, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sam y se largó a llorar como un niño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam también rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Dean y apretó fuertemente atrayéndolo más hacia él. Sentía como Dean mojaba su cuello y su ropa, pero no le importaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de unos minutos Dean se alejó y puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Sam y con sus pulgares acarició el rostro de su hermano “Perdón Sammy, perdón como te trate. No me di cuenta de lo que te hacía”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam se tragó sus sollozos para poder hablar “Casi le digo que si Dean, me deje manipular por Lucifer. Estuvo visitando mis sueños y yo...soy débil,  también me deje manipular por Ruby y te traicione. Me extraño que no me hayas apuñalado apenas me viste”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sos débil Sam, sos la persona más fuerte que conozco y no le dijiste que si a ese hijo de puta y se que no lo vas a hacer” Dean se quedó pensando en las palabras de Sam “¿En serio pensaste que era capaz de matarte Sam?” Dios como carajo había arruinado tanto la mente de su hermano para que pensara que Dean lo iba a matar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No lo se, pero estabas tan enojado, apenas no hablamos o me mirabas y bueno...ese correo de voz...no sabia que pensar”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué correo de voz?” pregunto confundido Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El día que libere a Lucifer, me dejaste un correo de voz diciendo que era un monstruo y que hayas terminado de salvarme y por eso me ibas a matar como papá te pidió”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean lo miró sorprendido “Sam, ese día si te mande un correo de voz pero diciendo que te perdonaba y que éramos familia y eso importaba al fin de cuentas. Y que te debía un golpe” agregando una pequeña sonrisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam lo miró esperanzado “¿En serio?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dios, su hermanito parecía tan pequeño cuando esa pregunta salió de sus labios “Si Sammy, en serio, jamás podría matarte. Sería como matarme a mí mismo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sonrió y se lanzó hacia Dean para abrazarlo otra vez, supo en ese momento que Lucifer se equivocó, él no era su alma gemela. Dean lo era. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam y Dean eran dos mitades que formaban un todo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y sabía que tenían mucho que hablar aún y mucho que perdonarse pero llegarían allí y compondrían su relación e iban a ser más fuertes que nunca. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>FIN</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si les gusto no olviden dejar felicitaciones o algún comentario, me ayudan un montón.<br/>Nos vemos para la próxima historia, que tengo muchas ideas a futuro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>